A New Fear
by evanescentRequiem
Summary: Starts about twenty years after the events of SH4. Something has rekindled the desire to complete the twentyone sacraments. New characters and visits from old faves.


Silent Hill IV-2

Summary:

Starts about twenty years after the events of SH4. The bloods of the receiver of wisdom and mother reborn have joined. In what way you ask? Only by means of having a child of course! (Story starts with Henry and Eileen's child, eventually moves to the main protagonist.)

A/N: disclaimer I don't own Silent Hill, wish I did though. I do own all new characters!

Sofiya Townshend rejoiced as she finished placing the final dish on the shelf of her new restaurant. Uncontrollably smiling, the brunette picked up a cordless phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello? Townshend residence." A woman's voice responded.

"Mom? It's me, Sofiya."

"Sofiya! How're you doing? Is the restaurant set up yet?"

A man's voice then responded in the background alongside Sofia's mother, "Eileen, is that our one and only restaurant-creating daughter?"

"I hear dad over there, yes, the place is finally set up. Now I just need to start hiring help. You and dad are doing okay?"

"Oh don't worry about us; we're perfectly fine, right Henry dear?"

"We could use some of your awesome Danishes!"

"Oh all right, I'll be over after I lock up. Love ya."

"We love you too, and please be careful."

"Yeah, I will."

Chuckling a bit, the hazel-eyed girl hung up the phone. Glancing around the room, she noticed a guy outside, not half-bad looking either. He obviously wanted in. Sofiya thought of how cold it was today and decided to let the poor fellow inside.

"Sir, did you need something?"

"You're not open for business yet, are you?"

"No, but I know what it's like to look for a place to eat and you're freezing your arse off. Come on in, I'll make you something."

The young man thanked her as he walked in. He had short ebony hair that was sort of spiked, eyes that looked as if he'd been waiting for a hug, and couldn't be considered short at all.

"What can I get you?"

"Um, whatever is easiest and a cup of coffee, please."

Sofiya nodded and went into the back to prepare some Danishes. Heck, she had already made some.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name?" she yelled from the kitchen whilst preparing his requested cup of joe.

"It's Jack, and yours? I'd like to know whose restaurant this is."

Sofiya grinned, "I'm Sofiya Townshend, nice to meet you. Your coffee and Danishes."

"Excellent! This is perfect!" the maple-eyed man remarked before inhaling the iced pastries.

She couldn't help but watch him. Even though he ate like there was no tomorrow, there was something that seemed graceful…

"Graceful? Him?" Sofiya thought. "His eating habits are atrocious!"

She abruptly shook the thoughts from her head right as he finished his coffee.

"I know I can eat like a pig sometimes. Forgive me; it's been a while since I had some good cooking." He scratched the back of his head and laughed feebly.

"No, that's cool. It really is more of a compliment, being that you thought it'd grow little feet and run off your plate."

The two shared a good laugh until Jack looked at his watch.

"Ah, I'd better get going. What do I owe you?"

"It's on the house. Just make sure to tell your friends to come to the grand opening, 'kay?"

"I'll do that." He smiled and left the restaurant waving good-bye.

Sofiya was then left with silence and dishes that called for washing. Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the storage room.

"What the hell? There'd BETTER not be anything broken in there!"

Sofiya charged to the back room where she found all of the glasses shattered.

"This cannot be happening…" she groaned as she began to pick up the shards that sloppily decorated the tile floor. Strange as it was, the flustered girl thought not of the reason behind the glassware falling from a perfectly stable shelf. Instead, she gathered her belongings (and the Danishes) and left to her parents' house.

_The receiver of wisdom and the mother reborn… the last of the twenty-one sacraments. You must find and release them from the bonds of flesh._

Jack awoke from that same dream again… the one with the voice telling him to finish the last of the twenty-one sacraments. Whatever that was. The scruffy-haired man rolled out of his small bed and onto the floor.

"OW! Maybe that wasn't a good idea."

Picking himself up, he made his way to the bathroom. A couple of blue-striped towels, soap on a rope, toothbrush…just the essentials. Jack peered into the mirror at his unshaven face.

"Do I wanna shave now? NAH!"

Brushing his teeth and hopping in the shower were his only objectives for the bathroom.

This seemed to be a typical morning, besides the fact he was STILL thinking of the woman he'd met yesterday; the one who owned the new restaurant. His mind wandered to how she'd been so kind, letting him in her un-opened place and gave him a free meal. Interesting, yet innocent thoughts consumed his consciousness while crunching on his cereal. Milk found a way to awaken him from day-dreaming.

"AH DAMN! I guess that's what I get…"


End file.
